


You Okay?

by Rionaa



Series: Zukk-quarantine [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Checking in, Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sokka is the Consent King, excessive use of mid-coital check-ins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: It's Zuko's first time and Sokka just wants to make sure he's alright with it
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukk-quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961302
Comments: 20
Kudos: 299
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Like two people wanted this and I'm nothing if not inconsistent when following reader requests

It had been just over a week since Sokka had kissed Zuko and they had officially become boyfriends. In fact, it had been eight days and approximately 17 hours and 34 minutes. Not that Zuko was counting. 

Ever since Sokka had whispered “can I kiss you?” before pressing the sweetest lips in the world to Zuko’s, he had felt like he could fly. Every time he walked into the kitchen and saw Sokka mixing up whatever concoction he was planning to call dinner that day, and Sokka would look up and his whole face would light up in a grin when he saw Zuko, as though Zuko were the most wonderful thing in the world, and he would step over to him and press a chaste kiss to his lips, and then deepen it until Zuko was left breathless, and Sokka’s dinner was left forgotten while Sokka pressed him up against the counter, and when he finally remembered that he came in to get a glass of juice, Zuko would pour it and leave the kitchen, not tasting a thing because the only thing in his head was _Sokka_ … So, yeah. There hadn’t been much room for any other thoughts.

And it wasn’t just the occasional smooch either. Zuko got kisses all. The. Time. He really fucking loved it. Toph and Haru would find them curled up on the couch or sitting on the stairs, on one memorable occasion Toph had tripped over Sokka’s foot while Zuko was lying on top of him with his tongue down his throat.

So yeah, Zuko was pretty fucking happy with the situation. 

He had even slept in Sokka’s bed most nights. Drifting off with his head on Sokka’s chest and Sokka’s arms around his shoulders was the best feeling in the world. Sokka just made him feel safe.

So when Sokka crowded him up into the corner of the kitchen counter by the washing machine and kissed him senseless, instead of the urge to escape, Zuko felt a very different urge.

When Sokka’s tongue brushed over Zuko’s bottom lip, Zuko sucked it into his mouth, Sokka’s gasp of surprise sending shivers of excitement down his spine. Sokka reached a hand up and cupped the back of Zuko’s head, tangling his fingers in Zuko’s hair, not tugging, just resting. Zuko placed one hand on Sokka’s lower back, pulling him even closer, and the other hand on his chest, feeling the way Sokka’s heart-rate sped up. Sokka’s breath hitched and he kissed Zuko with renewed enthusiasm. 

Sokka pulled Zuko’s bottom lip and bit down gently with his teeth, pulling away slowly, and Zuko couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped him.

“Fuck-”

“You doing okay?” Sokka was smirking at him, his blue eyes wide and amused, and his kiss-red lips quirked in a smiled.

“Yeah…” Zuko breathed, and leaned forwards for another kiss. Sokka obliged enthusiastically. 

Zuko chased Sokka’s mouth, lost in the sensation of kissing him. When Sokka’s tongue brushed over the roof of his mouth, Zuko’s little whimper caused the corners of Sokka’s mouth to turn up in a grin, and Zuko jerked his hips forward experimentally and- wow, okay, seems like he’s not the only one who is getting way too turned on by this.

“Can we go upstairs?” he managed to get out between kisses.

Sokka pulled back and looked at him in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Zuko groaned, reaching to pull Sokka into another kiss.

Sokka let out a little chuckle and kissed him once. “You know-” another kiss, “we can’t-” and another, Zuko chasing his lips- “go upstairs” kiss- “if you keep-” kiss- “kissing me!” kiss.

“Okay,” Zuko said, frustrated, “then we stay here-”

Sokka laughed. “I don’t think Toph and Haru would be too happy about that.”

Zuko wrapped a hand round the back of Sokka’s neck and kissed him deeply. Sokka moaned into his mouth. 

“Okay, yeah, let’s go.” He grabbed Zuko’s hand and practically ran up the stairs, pulling Zuko behind him.

As soon as Zuko was through the door into Sokka’s room, he found himself being pushed up against it. The motion was almost rough, but Sokka’s hand gently cupped the back of his head to stop him from injuring himself. Sokka’s other hand was on Zuko’s waist. Zuko wasn’t sure what to do with his own hands, so he put them on Sokka’s waist and pulled him close as the other boy kissed him senseless.

Sokka was kissing him earnestly, open mouthed and eager, barely stopping to breathe. He pressed firm kisses to the side of Zuko’s mouth, then down his cheek and across his jaw. Zuko’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the soft graze of Sokka’s teeth in the dip just below his ear. Then, Sokka pulled away slightly. Zuko wriggled unhappily, until he felt Sokka’s hot breath over his ear.

“Is it okay if I leave marks?” 

Zuko almost whited out at that. The idea of having Sokka’s marks on him, for anyone to see, was almost too much. “Yes!” 

“Okay.” Zuko could hear the smile in Sokka’s voice, and then he gasped as Sokka’s mouth began to explore his neck once again. Sokka left wet, open mouthed kisses all over Zuko’s throat, before settling on a spot just under his jaw and sucking hard. Zuko’s fingers gripped Sokka’s shirt tightly and he must have made some kind of noise, but he didn’t care. 

Sokka pulled back, pressing a soft kiss over the mark he had left behind, and Zuko bent his head to capture his lips in a kiss of his own. 

“You okay?” Sokka asked, and Zuko could only nod frantically. He was so much more than okay right now. But Sokka pulled away, frowning slightly. “You sure? I need words.”

“Yes, just kiss me.”

“Okay, I think I can do that.” And then Sokka’s mouth was on the other side of Zuko’s neck, kissing down and up again, all around his throat. Zuko leaned his head back to allow him better access, and let out a shuddering breath as Sokka dragged his teeth over his adam’s apple.

“Can I take your top off?” Sokka asked, and Zuko nodded, already lifting his arms to help Sokka with it. Sokka’s fingers brushed Zuko’s stomach as he pulled at the garment. As soon as it was out of the way, he was back, tasting every part of Zuko’s skin and kissing lower, sucking bruises over Zuko’s collarbones.

“Do you want to go to the bed?” he asked.

“Yes!” Zuko was already moving, lips locked with Sokka’s as he backed towards the bed, dragging the other boy with him. Zuko felt the backs of his knees hit the mattress and fell backwards, landing more heavily than he expected. Sokka took the moment’s opportunity to pull his own shirt over his head, exposing a stretch of tanned skin that Zuko just ached to run his tongue over- 

Sokka grinned down at him, clearly noting where Zuko’s gaze had gone.

“You alright there?”

Zuko scowled. “If you’re going to keep looking like that you should stop talking and just kiss me.”

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that.” Sokka climbed onto the bed and leant over Zuko, one leg between Zuko’s his arms bracketing Zuko’s head. Zuko craned his neck to kiss him, and Sokka smirked, pulling away. Zuko growled in frustration. 

“Patience,” Sokka crooned, and then he was moving lower, mouthing softly over the marks he had already left of Zuko’s neck, kissing a line down the centre of his chest. He ran his tongue back up the path he had come down, then looked back up to Zuko’s face. “Can I touch your nipples?”

“Yes!” Sokka wasted no more time. He kissed a path to Zuko’s left nipple, and gently ran his tongue around the areola. He pressed a soft kiss to his nipple. Zuko squirmed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, keep going.” 

Sokka sucked gently on Zuko’s nipple, and then switched his attention to the other side, repeating to process on the right, while his thumb brushed over Zuko’s left nipple. Zuko gasped and arched his body off the bed. His hips crashed into Sokka’s, and Sokka groaned involuntarily at the sudden friction.

“You okay?” Zuko asked, feeling as though he was parroting Sokka.

“Fuck yes I’m okay, are you?”

“Yes, fuck, I’m so good-”

“Good.” Sokka left Zuko’s nipples with a final tweak, and began kissing his way back down his chest and over his stomach. When he reached his belly button he licked a circle around it before dipping his tongue inside. Zuko gasped and gripped the sheets in his hand.

“What do you want?” Sokka asked, and Zuko hesitated.

“What do _you_ want?” he asked.

“Nuh-uh, don’t ask me that,” Sokka told him, “I’m good for anything, but this is your first time. You set the speed.”

“I want you to keep going.” Zuko decided.

“Okay.” Sokka smiled at him, and Zuko leaned up to kiss him gently. Sokka kissed him back, and it was soft and reassuring rather than passion-filled. “Can I take your pants off?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah.”

Sokka reached down and fiddled with the button that held Zuko’s jeans closed. After a moment, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down with a frown. 

Zuko giggled. “Need a little help?”

“No, I got it-” Sokka pulled his other hand up from where he was leaning on it and used both hands to wrestle the button open and the zipper down. He tugged at the waistband and it gave a little, then got caught on the bedsheets. “-maybe…” he conceded. Zuko lifted his hips and wriggled out of the jeans, tossing them over the edge of the bed onto the floor.

Sokka shoved lightly on Zuko’s shoulder and he went willingly back to lay on the pillows as Sokka pressed him down with kisses. Zuko had only a moment to kiss back before Sokka was once again kissing at his neck, all over his shoulders and collarbones, and down his chest. Sokka’s lips left goosebumps behind as they kissed a snaking trail over his stomach. 

Sokka paused when he got to Zuko’s belly button and he looked up, meeting Zuko’s eyes with a questioning look. Zuko nodded frantically, and Sokka continued downwards. He reached the waistband of Zuko’s boxers and looked up again, waiting until Zuko nodded his consent before continuing. He kissed down the inside of Zuko’s left thigh, and then back up the right. When he arrived back at the centre of Zuko’s pelvis, he raised his head and looked at him again.

“Can I take these off?” he asked in a low whisper, sounding almost reverent. Zuko was amazed to hear that Sokka’s voice sounded wrecked, like he was the one who’s body was being worshipped by the physical embodiment of perfection. 

It took a second of Sokka staring at him, concern growing on his face before Zuko realised that he hadn’t given him an answer. “Yes!” he choked out, and lifted his hips for Sokka to slide his underwear down and expose his achingly hard cock.

Sokka just looked at it for a second. “What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Anything!” Zuko called, “Anything, just please, Sokka-”

And then Sokka’s lips were wrapped around the head of Zuko’s cock, and he could only let out a surprised cry and fist the sheets in both hands. 

Sokka’s mouth felt so good. He swirled his tongue over the tip of Zuko’s dick, and Zuko let out a high pitched whine, throwing his head back and doing his best not to thrust his hips upwards.

“You okay?” Sokka asked, _taking his mouth off Zuko_ , and that just wouldn’t do.

“Don’t stop!” Zuko whimpered, and Sokka’s mouth was back, hollowing his cheeks around the head of Zuko’s dick as he slowly slid his lips down the shaft. When Zuko felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Sokka’s throat, he couldn’t help the slight jerk of his hips. Sokka choked and pulled back.

“Shit! I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine babe, it’s okay!” Zuko blushed at the pet name, but pushed that aside in favour of making sure that Sokka was okay.

“Do you want to stop?”

Sokka looked at him with surprise. “Do you want me to?”

“Only if you want to.”

Sokka chuckled and shook his head, his loose hair falling into his eyes. “Zuko, baby, I’m fine, as I said I’m good with whatever you want, but you’re setting the speed.”

“I want you to continue, but only if you’re okay with that.” Zuko ducked his head as a flush of embarrassment ran down his neck and coloured his chest.

“I’m much more than okay with that.” Sokka leant his head back down and drew Zuko’s cock back into his mouth, and this time he gripped the base of it in his hand. He bobbed his head up and down, running his lips along the length and mimicking the motion with his hand below. Zuko let out a soft moan. He lifted his head to look down his body. Sokka’s brown hair tickled his hips as his head bobbed down. Zuko reached down and gently pushed it back. Sokka tilted his head back and looked up at Zuko. His eyes were laughing, and his pupils were blown wide.

“You know,” he said, pulling off Zuko’s dick with a quiet slurping sound, “you can pull my hair…” he looked away and his cheeks darkened with- was Sokka blushing? “Just, if you want to.”

“Do you want me to?” Zuko asked with an almost incredulous tone.

“I wouldn’t mind. Don’t pull too hard though.”

“Okay.” Zuko ran the tips of his fingers over Sokka’s scalp and made an experimental fist, squeezing just enough to tug on the hairs. Sokka’s mouth fell open with a gasp and his whole body shuddered. Zuko grinned down at him and Sokka grinned sheepishly back at him before getting back to the task at hand. 

He turned his full attention back to Zuko’s cock and began sucking with gusto. Zuko couldn’t help the moan that left him, or the way his fingers tightened in Sokka’s hair, but Sokka didn’t complain, so he hoped he hadn’t pulled too hard.

Fuck, Sokka was good at this. It wasn’t long before Zuko felt the familiar tightening in his gut.

“Sokka-!” he gasped out, pulling gently on Sokka’s hair to guide him off, “Sokka, I’m close!”

Sokka leaned up on his elbow. “How do you want to-”

“Come up here.” Zuko placed a hang under Sokka’s jaw to guide him up to that he was lying beside him once again.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Sokka asked.

“Yes!” Zuko gasped out, and Sokka’s hand on Zuko’s cock started to move again. He pumped quickly up and down, sliding his fingers over the head on each pass. Zuko threw his head back, and allowed his hips to move now that Sokka’s mouth was no longer on his dick, chasing the friction with desperation. Sokka took full advantage of Zuko’s exposed neck, and sucked hard on the patch of skin under Zuko’s ear where his jaw began.

“Ahh-!” Zuko’s orgasm started building once again, and he bucked his hips wildly. Sokka seemed to realise what was about to happen, as he sped his hand movements up, just the right amount of pressure and friction and-

Zuko let out a strangled wail and came, the orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. He was barely aware of Sokka biting down on his throat as he rode the high. His stomach tensed as his cock spasmed, sending sticky spunk all over his stomach and Sokka’s hand. His eyes rolled back in his head as his vision whited out momentarily. Sokka kept stroking him through his orgasm, pressing open mouthed kisses all over his throat and jaw.

When Zuko came back to himself after a moment, Sokka was placing soft kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose, even his closed eyes. Zuko drew in a long breath to calm his heart-rate down, and turned his head to capture Sokka’s lips.

The kiss was slower and much less urgent than the kisses they had shared earlier, but somehow much more passionate. Zuko could taste himself on Sokka’s tongue, and he reached a hand up from where they were clenched in the bedsheets to cup the back of Sokka’s head and pull him closer. Sokka kissed him deeply before pulling back.

“You okay?”

Zuko snorted a laugh and closed his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed, “so good.”

“That’s good.” Sokka grinned. He reached over to his bedside table for the box of kleenex, pulled out a handful of tissues, and began to gently wipe down Zuko’s stomach.

Zuko’s stomach tensed and untensed rapidly as Sokka ran the tissues around his over-sensitive dick, but Sokka’s touch was light. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Zuko’s jaw before tossing the ball of tissues into the bin on the other side of the room and laying back down, wrapping his arms around Zuko and pulling him back against his chest. Zuko sighed happily and wriggled around so that his back was to Sokka and he could slot himself neatly into the curves of his boyfriend’s body.

Sokka pressed his lips idly into the back of Zuko’s neck.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah,” Zuko murmured, “’re you?”

“Definitely.”

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door had both of them tensing.

“It’s Toph!” Sokka whispered.

“What are they knocking for?” Zuko hissed back, scrambling to grab the blanket and pull it up to cover himself.

Sokka watched with mild amusement as he rolled off the bed and went to the door.

“There’s no point in covering up you know, it’s not as though they’re going to see your dick.”

Zuko flushed. “It’s the principle of it.” He said, defensively.

Sokka grinned at him before pulling the door open a crack.

“Hello?”

Zuko could just see half of Toph’s face, but they looked as though they were holding in a cackle. “Just wanted to know if you wanted a coffee? Either of you.”

Yeah, there was no way they didn’t know what was going on.

Sokka raised an eyebrow in Zuko’s direction and Zuko covered his mouth to hide a giggle. “I think we’re good, we’re a little busy at the moment. But thanks for the offer.”

“No problem!” Toph grinned innocently up at Sokka. “You boys have fun.”

Sokka closed the door with a soft click, then turned back to Zuko. The stunned expression on his face had Zuko suddenly helpless with laughter, and that sent Sokka over the edge as well, both of them clutching their sides as they snorted with laughter.

Finally, Sokka climbed back into bed beside Zuko, lying down beside him and spooning him. Zuko melted into his embrace with a final giggle. Sokka squeezed him gently around the middle.

Zuko turned over to look at Sokka. “We didn’t- I could- do you want-”

Sokka shook his head with a smile. “It’s okay, maybe next time?”

Zuko smiled sleepily at him. “Okay. Thank you for- that.”

“I’m not exaggerating when I say it was my genuine pleasure.” Sokka murmured with a smile.

“And thanks for checking in so much.” Zuko let his head fall forward, burying his face into Sokka’s chest. “Made me feel safe.”

Both of Sokka’s arms came up around Zuko, one hand cupping the back of his head. “I’m glad you feel safe with me.”

Zuko just hummed contentedly and let himself drift.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/)


End file.
